Gravity Falls
by NewAge24
Summary: Oc's wanted, Basically This is gravity falls but with my own episodes things chapter i dont know the first chapter might suck but future ones will be better Oc's wanted
1. Gravity falls

**Jon: HELLO EVERYONE jon here with another fanfic and because i love when people send Oc's here is the information to send in yours.**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Name:  
**

**Skin color:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair style:**

**Hair color:**

**Clothes:**

**Swim wear:**

**Personality****:**

**Bio**

**Hobbies:**

**So enjoy.**

It was 10: Am in gravity Falls we see two twins named Dipper and Mabel at the Mystery shack in there room laying on there beds." Hay dipper pass me the glitter." Mabel asked with a pin in her mouth focused on her new sweater." Catch." dipper said throwing the glitter to her while he was focused on his number 3 book." Pass me my book mark." Dipper asked" Catch." Mabel said throwing the bookmark towards him. Dipper caught it while holding the black light towards the book still." FINISHED!" Mabel yelled in excitement. Dipper looked towards her to see that she made a green sweater with a disco ball on it that when anywhere you turn it will shine. She then put it on and ran up to dipper." So dipper what do you think." She said." It looks good." Dipper said sill focused on his book." Mabel frowned." Dipper why dont you put that book down for a bit." Mabel said." Mabel i feel like im this close THIS CLOSE!" Dipper said putting his fingers close." That doesn't mean that you have to spend every single minute with that book." Mabel said.

" Mabel let me just finish this little part then ill..." Dipper was int able to finish. Mabel closed the book shut and took it away from him." Ill give the book back if you can spend one day without it starting now." Mabel said slamming her foot down." Fine ill accept your challenge." Dipper said. Dipper and Mable then shook hands." Deal." They both said.

" So what do we do now." Dipper asked."Hmmmmmmm." Mabel said with her fingers on her chin." I KNOW! We can go camping just the two of us." Mabel said wraping one of her arms around his neck pushing him closer." Well its not like we have anything else to do." Dipper said.

**LATER THAT DAY.**

" We got everything?" Mabel said with a giant back pack on her back." Ya i think we got everything." Dipper said. Just then grunkle Stan came down stairs to see them packed up." Hay what are you two doing?" He asked." We're going camping!" Mabel yelled in excitement." Well I should go with you two like a responsible parent but then again im not your parents so you two go before i change my mind." He said." Thanks grunkle Stan!" They both said running out the door.

**1:08 PM**

" Man my legs are getting tired when are we going to set up camp?" Dipper asked." When we find the best spot out here to set up."Mabel said. Dipper sighed." Which is right her." She said pointing behind the trees. Dipper and Mabel then passed the trees to see they were in a in closed area that was surrounded by trees by a cliff which had a clear view of the Sun set and the town." Wow Mabel you sure know how to find the best of everything." Dipper said smiling to her." Thats just one of my specialty." She said." So ill set up the tent and you look for some fire wood." Dipper said." Sounds like a plan." Mabel said setting down the back pack.

A couple of hours past with Mabel getting sticks logs and rocks, While dipper set up the camp sight." Guess who's back." Mabel said coming out of the trees." Wow Dipper the camp sights looking amazing." Mabel said putting the stuff she collected down in the center of the sight." Well the Sun's setting so we should go and start a fire." Dipper said. They then started putting rocks in a circle shape then putting the fire wood in the middle." So you got the matches?" Dipper asked." Yup but can i light it?" Mabel asked." Fine this time though." He said." YAY!" Mabel Yelled.

She then lit a match and put it into the wood slowly so it wouldn't burn out. Once the fire was lit the two of them got a big log and set it by the fire so they can sit down. They then got the marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers. The two of them then sat down." Here Mabel said handing a stick to Dipper to roast his marshmallows." Thanks." He said.

**7PM.**

The sun already was set and the two of them had one to many groaned." I think i ate to much." Mabel said leaning onto Dipper." Me to." Dipper said leaning onto her two of them were about to pass out till they hear rustling coming from behind them." Dipper did you here that." " Ya i did." He said. The two of them then stood up and faced towards the noise. Dipper then picked up a hard stick and was ready to fight what was ever coming.

Just then a boy came running out then tripped on the log they were sitting on making him fall into to the fire but quickly rolled out before he was fully caught on fire. He then got up quickly and wiped off the fire fire before passing out hitting the ground. Dipper and Mabel then moved close to the boy. He looked 12, He had black shaggy hair, Pale skin, a red sweat shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the hood and pocket white, a white under t shirt, white sweat pants, red and white shoes, and a red and white backpack.

The two of them then dragged him into the tent and layed him on a sleeping bag." Here Mabel ill get the first aid kit look for any burns and cuts." Dipper said running out of the tent. Mabel then took off his swat shirt to look for any burns or cuts. She then lifted up his shirt to see alot of more cuts, buses, and burns then on his arms and legs." What happened to him?" Mabel said." Im back and Oh my Gosh thats alot of cuts." Dipper said. Dipper then handed Mabel the first aid kit." What happened to him?" Mabel said putting bandages and white wraps around him." I think the real question is what did this to him?" Dipper said." What do you mean?" Mabel said raising a brow up.

"Think about it why would he be running if it was int from something, it might have been a creature." Dipper said." Where is his back pack?" Dipper asked." Over there." Mabel pointed to the side of the tent. Dipper then quickly unzipped it and look around in it." Oh my Gosh." Dipper said slowly."What is it?" " Mabel look at this." Dipper said showing her it." Oh my gosh." She said like Dipper did. It was a book but not any ordinary book it was a book with a hand and the number 4 on it. The boy then quickly open his eyes reviling a dark brown color and quickly layed up and looked at dipper who was holding the book.

" DONT TOUCH THAT!" He said quickly grabing the book from dipper." DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS BOOK IS." The boy said holding it close to him." Of course i do i have one like that but with a three."Dipper said with a smile." Wait a minute if you have three then DO YOU KNOW WHERE 1 AND 2 ARE." The boy said." That i do not know." Dipper said." Danget." He said." So who are you." Mabel asked." Im Jonathen or Jon im 12 just like you guys." " How do you know we're 12." You guys are all over the news almost everyone knows you two." Jon said.

" So either way why are you out here all alone." Dipper asked." Well you see i have no family i just sort of roam around gravity falls i have no job or money i usually just steal sometimes but some people are genoures to give stuff to me." Jon said." So how did you find the book." Dipper asked." I found it in a cave about a week ago." Jon said.

" So now that, that was settled why were you running?" Mabel asked." I saw something, something that i saw in my book its called a night roamer, It only roams the forest only and who ever it see's it will steal you soul to feed on I barley had any chance to read the page about it so for now i dont know how to kill it." Jon said." Well lucky for you we're here to help so lets take a look at that book." Mabel said. The two of them then surrounded him to see the book." Here we go." He said pointing at the page. It said

**A NIGHT ROAMER IS A POWERFUL DARK FORCE WITH A SHADOW OF A HUMAN WITH HORNS ON ITS HEAD AND CLAWS FOR HANDS, IT RIDES A DARK HORSE MOST OF THE TIME, WHEN GLOWING PURPLE EYES APPEAR ON IT, IT IS USING ITS HEAT VISION THE FIND IT PRAY, WARNING: IF TO CLOSE TO IT, IT WILL REACHED INSIDE YOUR BODY AND TAKE YOUR SOUL,THE ONLY KNOW WEAKNESS IS LIGHT ONLY SUN LIGHT BUT IT WONT KILL IT, IT WILL ONLY DISAPER.**

" Well that means we just have to wait it out." Dipper said." But that means it will still be out there AND IM NOT GOING TO LET THAT CREATURE STILL HARM PEOPLE!" Jon yelled." We should wait till tomorrow so we can get our friends to help it will be safer with more people to help we just cant risk one of the three of us to die." Dipper said." Now is better then ever we need to do something NOW!" Jon said searching threw his backpack.

" What are you getting?" Mabel asked." This." Jon said holding it up, it was a metal hook." What good would that do?" Dipper asked." Its my only weapon im going out there now to find that thing." Jon said putting on his backpack about to exit the tent."Then count us in." Mabel said.

Then for the past 10 minutes Dipper and Mabel were sharpening sticks for a weapon." Done." Mabel said." Me to." Dipper said." Then lets go." Jon said. After they made a few steps out of there camp sight Jon said" Its about 2am from my knowledge the sun comes up at 5: 45 so we dont have alot of time left." Jon said."So where did you see this night roamer at?" Dipper asked." Around this abandon cabin gave me the chills."Jon said pretending to shiver.

About a hour past before they got to the cabin." Man you must have been running a long way to our camp sight from here." Dipper said." Not really i just forgot where it was." Jon said with a little smile at the end. Dipper then slap his forehead." Hay at least we're here now." Mabel said. The three of them then walk into the small cabin it was int really big just enough to fit about 5 people in there." So i was here just looking around just when i heard..." Jon wasint able to finished. They heard a load roar close to them." That..." Jon said." RUN!" He yelled.

The three of them were running as guick as they can till Mabel got caught in a tree rot that was sticking out of the ground. She tripped face first to the ground." HELP!" She yelled. Jon and Dipper then turned around to see her." MABEL!" They yelled. Jon and Dipper then tried to get her out but just couldn't find a way to." Dipper distract the night roamer while i try to help Mabel out." Got it." Dipper said looking for the night roamer." HELP HURRY." Mabel yelled." Im trying to." Jon said looking around for anything." Wait i have a idea." Jon said taking out his hook, he then hooked it to the root taking it out of the ground letting Mabels foot free.

" Now lets help Dipper." Jon said. Mabel and Jon then saw Dipper face to face to the night roamer it then was about to reach inside Dipper till Mabel threw a stick at its arm. It then screeched and ran towards them. Jon then pulled a rope out and handed it to Mabel." Mabel tie it around your hand and when i say pull PULL IT AND ONLY WHEN I SAY PULL!" Jon said wrapping the other half around then pulled out a lighter from his back pack then started to charge at it." WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mabel yelled." JUST PULL WHEN I SAY PULL!" Jon yelled.

Just then the night roamer reached inside him, Jon then set the night roamer on fire." PULL!" Jon then pulled as hard as she could making Jon fly towards her. Jon then fell on top of Mabel as the three of them watch the night roamer burn it then shreaked in pain till it fully dissaperd. Jon then realized he was on top of Mabel. The two of them then quickly got up as fast as they could." Sorry." They both said.

" Hay you guys did int forget about me." Dipper said." Oh sorry Dipper." Jon said." So now what do we do." Mabel said.

**8AM **

The three of them then arrived at the mystery shack looking as tired as ever. The three of them then walk in to see Wendy reading a magazine leaning back in a chair and Soos dusting." Wow what happened to you two and that guy?" Wendy asked." Camping happened that's what happened." Dipper said." And this guy is named Jonathen Or Jon." Mabel said. Jon then fell face first into the ground then quickly got back up." That did int happened." Jon said.

Grunkle stan then came downstairs." Hay kids so how was camping and wait whos that." He said." Just call him Jon." Mabel said." So why is he doing here?" Stan asked." You see he dosent have a home, Wait a minute Grunkle Stan do you know if he can stay with us?" Mabel asked." Well its already enough work to take care of you to so WHY NOT!" Stan said." Group hug!" Soos said." I not doing that." Stan said." Come on." Mabel said. " Ok Fine." Stan said.

They all then came in for a group hug." Umm i dont wana ruin the moment but im just gona tell you i have bomb in my back pack that i forgot that i had and its about to blow up in 10 seconds." Jon said." WAIT WHAT!" They all said. Jon then ran out of the mystery shack quickly unzipping his back pack and throwing it into the air. It then exploded making a tree fall onto the cart." Woops." Jon said." WHY WAS THERE A BOMB IN YOUR BACK PACK!" Dipper yelled. Dipper somethings should just remain a mystery." Jon said.

**Jon: Well this chapter kinda sucked but i will put more work into the rest of them trust me ill see you next time and remember to send in Oc's **


	2. Sleepover

**Jon: Im back i actually have tons of Oc's rite now so i cant really do Oc's till i get all those done so probably wont be accepting. also if this chapter isint as good as the first im actually really tired and i got alot of oc's rite now and i also have school tomorrow and alot of outer stuff and if theres alot of grammar mistakes IM TIRED OK also would need help for chapter ideas and if you do have ideas keep it close to the show cause im trying to stay close to the show so enjoy  
**

Jon woke up in the room that was suppose to be Dippers when he wanted to get his own room but was now his, He got up in a white t-shirt and red shorts. He went down stairs to see Mabel who was the only one awake. She was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon show." Morning." Jon said." Morning so how did you sleep?" Mabel asked." Well it was better then any other day i had so ya." Jon said." Wheres the kitchen at?" Jon asked." Its over there if your hungry we have some cereal." Mabel said." Thanks." Jon said walking to the kitchen.

Jon looked threw the cabinets till he found some cereal named wheat o's. He then got some milk and a bowl and poured the milk in the then quickly ate and went back up stairs to grab his number 4 then flipped threw the pages to find anything then stumbled onto a page about a jewel thief." Whats this?" Jon said to himself." Whats whats?" Mabel asked walking to him then sitting down by him. The book says.

**THE JEWEL THIEF A MONSTER THAT RESEMBLES A RACCOON BUT IS MADE OUT OF CRYSTALS HE WALKS ON TWO LEGS LIKE A HUMAN HE HAS SMALL SPIKES ON HIS BACK WITH SPIKES ON HIS HANDS WHICH HE SCRATCHES OR SHOOTS HIS PRAY WITH, HE USUALLY STEALS JEWELS WHEN PEOPLE AREN'T AROUND BUT SOMETIMES USE'S STEALTH TO NOT BE SEEN,WARNING: IF SIGHTED BY IT, IT WILL ATTACK OR RUN, BUT WHEN THERE IS IS'NT ALOT OF PEOPLE AROUND IT WILL USUALLY ****ATTACK.**

" It dosent sound like that much like a threat." Mabel said." Im still going to look into this,ill be rite back." Jon went to his room to get dressed and when he came back down Mabel was wearing blue shorts, and a pink t-shirt, with blue flip flops." So what do you and Dipper usually do?" Jon asked." Someone say my name?" Dipper came down dressed usually.

" Hay Dipper i showed Mabel this Jewel theif you wana help us with looking for this thing." Jon asked?" I dont see why not." Dipper said. Just then some slammed the door open." Whos that?" Jon asked. Dipper did int look pleased."Thats Pacifica, Me and Mabel did int like her at first, but now Mabel like's her but me i still dont." Dipper said." You two i need your help with something important and if i cant figure this out my parents are gona get rid of my credit card and wait whos that?" Pacifica asked.

" This rite here is Jon we met him last night but pushing that aside whats so important that you need our help with?" Mabel asked." You see." Pacifica said taking a seat." Theirs been a recent intruder in my house which has been taking our Jewels and someone has been breaking in and stealing them." Pacifica said." Not someone, something?" Jon said." What do you mean?" Dipper asked." The Jewel Theif." Jon said." We need to investigate this rite now." Jon said.

**11AM**

The four of them arrived at Pacifica's." How could something get passed all this security?" Mabel asked." I dont know its supposed to be state of the art." Pacifica said." Well show us where all the jewels are." Jon said. Pacifica then opened the gates and the four of them went inside." WOW this mansion is big." Dipper said." How much money did this cost?" He asked." Lets just say more then everyone of you guys and the mystery shack and gravity falls." Pacifica said.

Pacifica then showed them a room with all the Jewelry." Here we go All the jewelry we have." Pacifica said. Jon and Dipper then started to look around the room. There were manikins with way to many jewelry on them Jon then saw one manikins with a hole through it and all the jewelry off it and Dipper found one with the head and arms gone and fallen on the floor. Jon then saw a safe that was open and half of the jewelry gone.

" What happened here?" Dipper asked." I dont know we just woke up and saw this." Pacifica said." Wait i have a idea." Jon said." What is it?" Mabel asked." Mabel you go with me were going to get some stuff and Dipper stay with Pacifica and look for more stuff till we get back got it." Jon said." WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY WITH HERE!" Dipper said." Because you the only person i know who can help with looking for more clues to help." Jon said." Fine." Dipper said.

Jon and Mabel then left the house and walked out of the gates.

**WITH JON AND MABEL.**

Jon and Mabel were walking around town looking for a store called nick nacks." So why are we looking for this store?" Mabel asked." Well i usually get most of my stuff there and actually the owner gives me all the stuff free so its perfect." Jon said. Then some taped Jon on the shoulder. Jon then turned around to be greeted with a." SURPRISE!" Jon then jumped and landed on the ground. What just surprised him was a girl.

**(OK when i introduce a Oc ill tell you when its a Oc or just a random character a made so you should google stuff so you get to get a idea of how the Oc looks like so ya)**She was 12 with almond brittle skin, azure eyes, Sort of like Dippers hair but longer and more girlish, her hair color was mahogany, A plan black t-shirt with short sleeves, baggy navy jeans, and black sneakers." Ha You should have seen the look on your face." She said laughing." Hay who are you." Mabel asked." Im cherly Xycat but just call me cherly." She said.

" Well Cherly that wasint nice." Mabel said." Well if you just dont like my jokes ill just go." She said walking away." Whats her problem?" Jon asked getting up." BOO!" Cherly said behind him making him fall over again." Hay stop doing that." Mabel said." Ok i will." Cherly said." AFTER THIS!" She said pulling a airhorn out of her pocket blowing it rite in Mabels face making her fall over onto Jon.

" So now that that's over what are you guys up to?" Cherly asked." Were helping with a mystery, so if your not here to help then just leave." Jon said getting up." Fine ill help so where are you guys going?" She asked." Just follow us." Jon the three of them arrived at the shop walking in." Oh my favorite coustermer is here." The owner said.**( RANDOM PERSON I MADE)** He's 20, he had pale skin, brown eyes, slicked back brown hair, a light blue dress shirt with his name. Gabe. blue jeans, and white shoes.

" Nothing much but i need some stuff." Jon said." So what you need." Gabe said." Ok ill need some string a raccoon trap, and some fruit."Jon said." Good thing for you we have all those things." Gabe said." It should be all down that aisle rite there." Gabe said pointing down the aisle." Here while ill get the stuff you guys look around." Jon said." Ok." Mabel said." Whoa wait one thing." Cherly said turning to Gabe." Do you guys sell any prank stuff?" She asked." Ya why." Gabe said." Thats all i needed to know, come on Mabel." Cherly said pulling Mabel with her.

Jon then walked down the aisle to find what he needed, Jon got the fruit and the string but there was only one more raccoon trap and a girl was taking it.**(OC NOW)** She looked 12, really pale skin, a bob hair style with amber color and pink and blue highlights, a tony hawk t-shirt, socks, sneaker, a festive bowler hat with ribbons, feather, beads, and a bow." Hay um do you know if i can um take that." Jon said." Sorry but its really important that i need this." She said." But i like REALLY NEED IT." Jon said." No you dont understand i really need it to im sure that your purpose for it is less important then mine." She said.

" Ok what if i said it was for a thief who has been robbing the northwest family." Jon said." Ok fine ill give you it." She said holding up for him. Jon was about to grab it but she pulled it back." Only if you let me go with you to investigate." She said." Fine but at least tell me your name." Jon said." My name is laurilye so here you go." Laurilye said handing him the cage.

**WITH DIPPER AND PACIFICA.**

" Dont look at me like that." Pacifica said." Look im not enjoying this either." She said." Just stop it." She said." Stop what?" Dipper said." Im not talking to you i talking to the manikin its freaking me out." She said." Why you scared of manikins?"Dipper asked." Well sometimes usually not when im at the mall at least i have people around me." " Hay im here." " Ya i know." She said. Dipper face palmed he then turned back to the destroyed manikins.

Just then the doors opened reviling. Jon, Mabel, Cherly, and Laurilye." You guys are back and you brought two girls with you." Dipper asked." Well these two girls are named Chely and Laurilye." Mabel said." Hi." They both said." So Dipper you made any progress?" Jon asked." Well turns out the thief loves to look inside things instead of things that are in the outside thats why the vault and the inside of the manikin was open probably thought there was jewels in the manikin." Dipper said." Its a raccoon instinct." Dipper said.

" Wait what are you guys talking about?" Cherly asked." Well you see, well ill explain to you two later the only thing you need to know is we're dealing with a raccoon made out of jewels." Jon said." Wait what?" Laurilye said." Just go with it." Jon said." So you have a plan?" Pacifica asked." Yup." Jon said." But im going to make a phone call." Jon said pulling out a red phone, he then dialed a number and started the call." Who are you calling?" Dipper asked." A friend who can help us.

**?= PERSON JON IS TALKING TO ON THE PHONE.**

**?:HELLO.**

**Jon: Hay RAY can you do me a favor  
**

**?: What did you do.**

**Jon: Well you know the book**

**?: YOU FOUND SOMETHING.**

**Jon: You know i always do**

**?: So what do you need halp with.**

**Jon: Well catching a creature.**

**?: Ok fine.**

**Jon: Get here as quick as you can.**

**?:Where are you**

**Jon: The northwest house.**

**?:HOW ARE YOU THERE**

**Jon: I have my ways but just come**

**?: Fine ill be right there.**

**Jon: Thanks bye and also bring your stuff for a sleep over. **

**?: WAIT WHAT!**

Jon then hung up the phone." Hay pacifica you know if you can throw a sleep over."Jon asked." Why do you need me to do that?" She asked." All apart of my plan." He said." Whats your plan?" " Throw the sleep over and ill tell you." "Ok fine but it better be a good plan." She said." Here its about 5pm rite now so lets all get our stuff for a sleep over before my freind arrives." Jon said.

**5:30 PM**

Dipper, Mabel, and Jon Showed up in there pajamas ( well if you consider what Jon was wearing in the very beginning of the chapter pajamas) they were the first one's to arrive." Well you guys cam sooner then expected." Pacifica said in her pajamas." Oh ya by the way my parents are gone for 2 days so its just gona be us and your guy's friends." Pacifica said." So where are we gona sleep." Mabel asked." In the living room dont worry though its the biggest one you ever seen with the biggest tv ever." She said. The four of them then walked to the living room which was probably the fanciest place in the house.

Just then the door bell rand." Ill get it." Jon said. Jon then walked down the hallway to the door he then opened it revealing a boy**(OC TIME and everything im about to put is what the person who sent it said.)** he was 11, He had slight dark skin, brown eyes, black perfectly combed featureless hair, A doctor who/homestuck/mlp t-shirt, jeans, blue sneakers, and big nerdy glasses.**(ok done) **

" Oh are you Dippers friend, he told me something about one of his friends coming over?" Jon said."Ya im Jules but Before we do anything Is there a bathroom so i can change into my pajamas." Jules asked." I dont know look." Jon said." Why did i even come?" Jules said looking for a bathroom. Jon was about to close the door but then Laurilye cam with her same hat but with orange pajamas." So where is everyone?" She asked." Living room." Jon said. Jon then looked outside to see if there was anyone else to his delight there was no one, He then closed the door to be slammed by it up against the wall." CHERLY IS HERE!" Cherly said wearing a a black t-shirt and red sweat then pulled the door off of him." Whoops." She said." So where is..." " LIVING ROOM!" Jon said angry." She then walked away like nothing happened.

Jon then was close to closing the door but then was opened reviling **( this is my best friend)**Raygerard, or Ray, He was 12, He had slight brown skin to, glasses, dark brown eyes, black combed forward hair, a blue t shirt with a silver cross on the top right, dark blue shorts, and silver shoes." Ray you made it!" Jon said." So where is everyone?" Ray asked." Living room." Jon said. Ray then walked to the living room.

" Is that it?" Jon said just then a **(OC)**boy he never met which looked 12, with black spicky hair, with white skin, dark blue eyes, a flaming skull t-shirt, with red shorts, and a hat that looks like Dipper but with a red lighting bolt," OK WHO IS THIS GUY PACIFICA!"Jon yelled. Pacifica then came to the door." MARK!" She said giving him a hug." Long time no see." He said. The two of them then walked to the living room. Jon was by himself now." Is that it i think it is i think im done im dimadone PEACE!" Jon said happy shutting the door.

He then heard it open again." ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He said. Jon then turned around to see a girl**( i think i put in as much oc's as i can in one chapter so LAST ONE i hope.) **It was a girl that looked 11, she had light tan skin, green eyes, messy long dark brown hair that passes off as a black with bangs partly covering one eye, long red sleeved shirt with a dragon symbol in the front, black long jeans, and a dragon shaped jem necklace." Ok im guessing you Pacificas friend." " No Mabels, She asked Pacifica if i can come over and she said yes." " Ok and your name is what." " Andrea or Dragon." She said." Well Dragon everyone is in the living room so ya." Jon said. She then went into the living room. Jon then shut the door and this time not opening.

Jon then went over to the living room to see everyone sitting on there sleeping bags in a circle and Jules with the same clothes just with shorts and Dragon did the same. There was a empty space in the sleeping bad circle with a red sleeping bag in between Dipper and Ray. Jon then sat down on the red sleeping bag." So what do you guys wana talk about." Pacifica asked." Why did you throw this sleep over?" Mark asked." Ask Jon." She said pointing towards was laying down but quickly sat up" Wait what? Oh ya before i tell you guys i need to do something with Ray rite now." Jon said." Come on Ray." " YOU STILL DIDINT TELL ME WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!" Ray said following him.

" Ok so now that, thats over what do you wana..." Andrea wasint able to finish." AHHHH RAY I GOT STUCK IN THE RACCOON TRAP HELP!" Jon yelled." JUST DONT MOVE!" Ray yelled. BANG." Opps i think i broke the manikin." Jon said." Is that kid Jon like crazy or something?" Jules asked." No at least i dont think." Dipper said." Ok so now what should we do?" Mabel asked." We could.." Pacifica got cut off." Where back." Jon said." Just what ever you do dont go into the jewelry room." Jon said sitting down.

" Ok as i was saying we can do karaoke." Pacifica said."Na maybe later." Mabel said. The lights then turned off leaving them in the dark." Or we can tell scary stories." Jon said with a flash light in his face." Jon turn the lights back on." Ray said. Jon then turned back on the lights looking sad." Or we can go get some food in the kitchen cause im guessing that we're all hungry." Dipper said." Agree." Everyone said.

They all then walked into the kitchen." Wait a minute we're all hungry rite" Jon said." I think we already said that." Dipper said." Well who her likes milk shakes." Jon said. Everyone then raised there hands." Then lets have a milk shake contest." Jon said."Alright but how are we gona do this." Pacifica said." We'll make teams of 2." Jon said." Everyone team up now!" Jon yelled." All of them then ran to the nearest person.

**DIPPER AND MABEL**

**RAY AND JULES**

**PACIFICA AND MARK**

**CHERLY AND LAURILYE**

**JON AND ANDREA **

" So now that the teams are decided lets get the supplies." Jon said. Pacifica then garbed 5 blenders, different kinds of ice cream, 5 cartans of milk, toppings, and outer ingredients." Jon then grabbed a stop watch out of his back pack in the living room. Everyone then ready up." 1.2.3 GO."**  
**

Dipper and Mabel grabbed the milk and vanilla ice cream." So how are we gona do this." Dipper asked" Remember those milkshakes that we use to make when we were little." Mabel said." The twin split." Dipper said." Yup" She said. Ray and Jules grabed mint and chip." So i think we should just use alot of things that people like in there milkshake and combined them together." Ray said." Alright ill get the stuff." Jules said. Cherly and Laurilye got the cotton candy." Cotton candy is probably the best one so what we should do is but candy in it." Cherly said." CANDY!" Laurilye." Yup candy the secret ingredient." Cherly said. Jon and Andrea got sherbert." Well sherberts already got how it is so what should we do?" Jon asked." We can just blend it and sprinkles on top." Andrea and Pacifica got Cookies and cream." I think we should blend it with chocolate whip cream and strawberry." Pacifica said." What ever works with you." Mark said.

After 10 minutes" TIMES UP!" Jon yelled. So everyone got to enjoy there milkshakes and everyone agreed the winners were Dipper and Mabel. Everyone then went back into there sleeping bag circle." So now what do we do?" Pacifica asked."WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT!"Jon yelled."7 Why?" Mark asked." EVERYONE PRETEND TO SLEEP NOW!" Jon said turnning off the light going into his sleeping bag." Whats going on?" Andrea asked." THE PLAN NOW EVERYONE SLEEP!" Jon said closing his eyes.

About 5 minutes past nothing happened." Nothings happening i dont know why you got so para..." Cherly wasint able to finish ther was the sound of footsteps in the house." Whats going on?" Mark asked." Just pretend to sleep." Jon they heard the trap activate." Ray come on lets go Dipper Mabel come on." Jon said grabbing the flashlight. They then went to the jewelry room and turned on the light to see the Jewel thief in the cage." We got it." Jon said. But then it broke the cage and charged at Jon." Or na." Mabel said. It then latched onto Jon's face" AHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF OF ME!" Jon yelled

Dipper then grabbed a vase and slammed it on the creature." HAY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST!" Pacifica yelled." NOW'S NOT A VERY GOOD TIME PACIFICA." Dipper said. Then everyone cam to see the creature. The jewel thief then ran up to Andrea and stole her necklace." HAY GIVE THAT BACK." Andrea said. Jon then hit the jewel thief with a baseball bat from his backpack. Jon launched it to the wall then slamming the base ball bat on it 5 times before it shattered to pieces." Well that takes care of the problem." Jon said Picking up the necklace." Here you go Jon said handing it to Andrea.

" So now that thats done what now?" Mabel asked." Now we sleep." Jon said.

**9AM**

Everyone went back home and we see Dipper, Mabel, and Jon at the mystery shack eating breakfast." So how was the sleep over?" Stan asked." Well lets just say it was one heck of a night." Dipper said.

**Jon: so that chapter two put more oc's in this chapter then i said in the update and i would have typed more for the sleep over but ive been typing this for way to long today so i need to stretch so hope you enjoy expect chapter 3 later this week mabey **


	3. User name changed

**Jon: So I changed my username cause i decided to just to tell you guys that so my stories are now under my new name just so you guys dont get confuse when a story i wrote pops up in a different name, by the time this is up my name wont be changed yet it will take a while but when you click on my profile my name is changed **


End file.
